1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a storage unit in a refrigerator. The refrigerator storage unit of the invention takes the form of a tilt-out and pick-off basket assembly which is particularly useful in a refrigerator freezer compartment, but can also be used in a refrigerator fresh food compartment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide the inner portion of a refrigerator door with removable trays or bins for the storage of food products. It is also known, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,924, to provide mounting supports or ribs on a refrigerator door liner for mounting removable storage units in a refrigerator. Readily removable storage units enable a consumer to maximize the use of available storage space in a refrigerator by positioning storage units in a manner that best accommodates a variety of food items. Although useful from an organizational standpoint, the retaining walls on these types of storage units may not adequately retain food items when the refrigerator door is being opened or shut. Additionally, the higher the retaining wall, the more the view of the food items is obstructed.
Another known type of storage unit constitutes a pull-out type storage basket which pivotally connects to a refrigerator door liner. Such a basket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,910. This type of storage unit has the advantage of retaining food items while providing a relatively unobstructed view of and easy access to food items. However, the is specific structure required for connecting the pivoting basket to a refrigerator door liner prevents the basket from being removable and interchangeable with other types of storage units.
One solution to this problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,029. More specifically, the storage unit disclosed in the '029 patent is in the form of a removable shelf unit with a built-in retaining member. This arrangement prevents items placed upon the shelves from falling off due to abrupt movements of the refrigerator door, while also allowing a consumer to positioning the shelf unit in a manner that best accommodates various food items.
Regardless of these known arrangements, there is considered to exist a need in the art for a new type of removable storage unit that allows consumers to further enhance the utilization of available storage space on a refrigerator door, and that securely retains food items while providing easy access to and an unobstructed view of the items.